


Not Fair

by broken_sunshine



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: This contains spoilers for Lord of Shadows! You’ve been warned!!!!! Summary inside.





	1. What to Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Simon checks on Marisol after finding out Jon died. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, TDA, Shadowhunter Academy, or the characters.

Simon didn’t know what to make out of Jon’s death. The two hadn’t gotten along at school. Simon had gotten close to Marisol though. He had been fond of the young girl and Her and Isabelle had grown super close over the years.  
   
Diana had told Catarina of Jon’s death and Catarina had called Simon. Catarina had informed him that Marisol knew. Simon was trying to think of what he should do. Should he call Marisol? Maybe he should go visit her and take care of her.  
   
It was so unfair. Marisol was a foster before she came to the academy. She had never had a family until Jon. She had confided in Simon that she finally felt at home with Jon. Now he was dead.    
   
Simon felt himself start to cry. “Simon? Where are yo-” Simon knew it was Isabelle. “Simon? Are you okay?” She came over and sat by him on the loveseat he was currently sitting on. She placed his head on her shoulders and wrapped her lean arms around him. She kissed the top of his head before asking, “Why are you crying?”  
   
“Jon was killed by Malcolm.” He somehow got out.  
   
“Dammit.” Isabelle whispered. “How’s Marisol doing?”  
   
“I don’t know. I haven’t called her yet.” Simon buried his face into her even more.  
   
“You should probably do that. I can stay here with you.” Isabelle offers.  
   
“That’d be nice. I just don’t know what to say.”  
   
“I don’t think there’s anything right to say. All you can do is let her know that she’s not alone. Let her know that she can come to you whenever.”    
   
“Okay.” Simon pulled his phone out and called her, “Marisol?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted May 28, 2017.


	2. The Call

“Marisol?” Simon asked again after not getting a response.

“S-Simon. Jon’s-s-s dead.” Her sobs broke his heart. 

He swallowed back his own grief and tears. He needed to comfort her right now. Later he’d allow himself to break down and Izzy would comfort him, but not now. “I know.” He wiped his eyes. “I know that these words don’t mean much, but I’m sorry. I am so damn sorry.”

“Th-thank you.” She then sniffles, “I don’t know what to do.” Simon’s heart broke when her voice break at the end. 

“Do you want me to come stay will you? Or you could come to the New York Institute.” Simon offered. He wanted to hold his broken friend. He wanted to hold her tight and protect her. He wished he could stop all her pain. Simon knew he couldn’t though. The only person who could make this better was dead.  

After a few deep breathes Marisol asked. “C-Can you and Beatriz came to California?”

“I can, but I’m not sure about Beatriz. She’ll have to find someone to cover for her.” Izzy put her hand on his arm. He looked at her. 

“I can cover for Beatriz.” Isabelle tells him. 

He smiled at her. She was amazing and always came to the rescue. “We’ll be there as sure as soon as we can.”

“Thank you.” 

“It’s no problem. You’re family Marisol and you’re so loved. Remember that, okay?”

“Okay.” She then gave a dry laugh. “I think I just officially cried myself out.” 

“Drink some water you’re probably very dehydrated.” Simon tells her as if she was his little sister. 

“Simon, there’s one more thing.” She sounded scared.

“What is it?” He asked concerned.

“I’m pregnant.” Marisol then started crying once more. “How am I crying?”

Simon ignored that last part, mostly because he missed it. He was still shocked about her announcement. “Screw it we’re coming now. We’ll just borrow clothes there.” He hung up the phone. He gave Isabelle a passionate kiss that lasted a few seconds. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. Have Beatriz send me her tutoring schedule. Also, please be safe.” 

“I will. You stay safe too.” Simon pecked her lips then dashed to get Beatriz. 

Marisol needed them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted July 14, 2017.


End file.
